harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestina Warbeck
Celestina Warbeck (b. 1917) was a popular singer known as "The Singing Sorceress". She is often featured on the Wizarding Wireless Network, at the show Witching Hour.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Biography Early life Little is known about Warbeck's early life. She probably completed her magical studies before becoming a singer. Career as a singer After becoming a singer, Warbeck became well known in wizarding Great Britain, getting involved in important causes frequently. She protested against the Ministry of Magic's decision to restrict Hallowe'en celebrations,Daily Prophet Newsletters and recorded a version of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team's anthem, Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here, to raise funds for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) She also featured heavily on shows at the Wizarding Wireless Network, one being the Witching Hour, hosted by Glenda Chittock. In 2003 she allowed a Muggle dog-walker who accidentally took a Portkey to one of her concerts to join her on the stage for a duet of A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love; while the Memory Charm cast on him by a harassed Ministry official appeared at first to have erased his memory of the incidence, he since has written a popular song that greatly resembles Warbeck's hit, something she was not amused about.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "Portkeys" Popularity Celestina is Molly Weasley's favourite singer. During Christmas, the Weasley family and their guests listened to a Christmas broadcast at the WWN, in which the musician sang tunes such as A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love and You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Despite Mrs. Weasley's enthusiasm, none of the other people at The Burrow seemed to pay much attention to the songs, except for Fleur Delacour, who despised them, as she was mimicking the lyrics and saying how horrible it was. Known songs *''A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'' *''You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'' *''Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here'' *''You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have my Heart'' (album) Etymology Celestina possibly comes from the word celestial, meaning "pertaining to the sky or visible heaven." Warbeck may come from warbler, which is a singing bird. Behind the scenes *Madam Warbeck usually performs with a chorus of banshees. *Celestina's latest album was entitled You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have my Heart. The promotional tour included a show in Liverpool; fans desperate to arrive at this concert were involved in a three-broom crash. *Warbeck scheduled concerts in Exmoor, sponsored by The Sorcerer's Saucepot. Tickets were on sale for five Galleons each, and fans had to book their Portkeys early.J.K. Rowling's Official Site Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''J.K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:1917 births Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Females Category:Musicians Category:Puddlemere United supporters Category:Wizards